There's No 'I' in Team
by I'm a Nerd and Proud
Summary: Follow young Kailey Burke as she follows her dreams to becoming a Quidditch player and finding her place among the stars. (Written for the QLFC Round 3! I don't own Harry Potter. OC based story!)
**There's No 'I' in Team**

 **Team** : Kenmare Kestrals  
 **Position** : Chaser 2  
 **BETA** : Queen Bookworm the First (PS: love your username)  
 **Prompts** : 5) "All we have to decide is what to do with the time given to us" 7) Destiny  
 **Word Count** : 2,001 - 2,250

~x~

 _Kailey's Point of View_

~x~

It was like flying was a part of my very soul. I had never felt something so **right** in my life before.

As I stood among my First Year peers, I couldn't help but feel pride. It was as if everything for me was finally being put together. My heart literally ached when my professor informed us that it was time to put the brooms anyway. I had never before wanted to stay in class longer.

I would have to wait three more days until my next flying lesson and it already felt like the day was dragging by. But in that moment, I knew I was supposed to be in the air.

~x~

 _Third Point of View_

"Come on! Hurry up! We'll miss the game!" Kailey stood in the doorway of her dorm room.

Her friend, Ileana, stumbled out from the bathroom. "I'm coming." The tall brunette rolled her deep brown eyes, rubbing sunscreen onto her perfectly tanned skin. Her voice rang out clearly with a light Spanish accent.

Kailey tapped her foot, arms crossed and a slight scowl on her face. "It's the first Quidditch Match for this year. Can you be any slower?"

"Oh hush you!" Ileana stepped over to Kailey. "It's just Slytherin vs. Gryffindor."

Kailey threw her hands up into the air dramatically. "It's still Quidditch!" Kailey shifted as her eyes went to the door. "Let's go or else we're gonna get crappy seats!"

She grabbed Ileana's hand and pulled her friend out of the Ravenclaw common room.

~x~

The stands were filled to their breaking point but nobody cared. Kailey and Ileana had found seats close to the front, close to the field so they could watch Slytherin play against Gryffindor. Even though Kailey was in her third year, it never seemed to both her much that she hadn't gotten on the team.

She smiled brightly, watching as the Slytherin team flew in and she cheered with the other Slytherins, even though Slytherin was "bad". Kailey was just there cheering because she loved Quidditch. Then the Gryffindor team came out and Kailey nearly gasped at the sight. Lee Jordan announced the new seeker, Harry Potter, Gryffindor first year.

Kailey was jealous. She had raw talent on a broom but her House felt that she didn't think things through enough. Even though being placed in Ravenclaw would make you _think_ that she did. Ileana watched Kailey with interest, seeing as she knew how much Kailey longed to be on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team.

"One of these days, Ileana," Kailey promised, "I will be on a broom and I will be a Quidditch player. It's my destiny to be on a broom."

"Whatever you say Kailey…" Ileana trailed off as she watched the brunette get sucked into the game.

~x~

In Kailey's seventh year, something amazing happened. She stood among her peers as they waited for tryouts to begin. She was literally shaking; she was so excited. Her stomach twisted and dropped as she waited for the moment to begin.

Ileana was sitting in the stands, watching as Kailey held onto her broom, one her family finally decided to buy for her for her 15th birthday. "Burke, Kailey." The Captain, Roger Davies, stood in his Quidditch gear waiting for the tryouts to begin.

Kailey swallowed thickly as she felt breakfast starting to come up. She pulled herself together. She remembered what her mother always said; _fake it until you make it_.

Ileana cheered loudly as Kailey mounted her broom and then flew up. Naturally, her hands were trembling as she readied for the 'game' to begin. Cho Chang, the team's seeker, and Jason Samuels, who was a beater, followed her up. They were a part of last year's team.

"What position are you trying out for?" Roger yelled up to her.

"C-Chaser," Kailey shouted back nervously. Roger bellowed back to begin. Cho explained how they were going to be doing this so Kailey readied herself.

"YOU CAN DO IT, KAILEY!" Ileana screamed excitedly at her best friend.

 _You just have to fake it until you make it._ Kailey's brain whispered, _and besides that, you're amazing. You're a natural on a broom and your brothers always tell you how they haven't seen such an amazing Quidditch player in a long time. You'll get the position._

After her pep talk, Kailey readied herself. She began by getting the Quaffle from Cho. Jason had his bat while Cho played as keeper. Kailey knew that the team was looking for a new keeper so Cho would have to do. Kailey held the Quaffle close as she began to fly towards the goal posts.

Jason tried to stop her by getting the Quaffle or hit her with a Bludger but it was no use. Every time Kailey made it past him and scored on Cho. She moved like nobody had ever seen before. Ileana changed her name over and over again. Kailey felt powerful as she moved through the air and the feeling of _right_ fell over her once more.

Kailey got the Chaser position. She was now an official Chaser along partner, Duncan Inglebee. Their team was now Jeremy Stretton and Randolph Burrow. Jason now had a Beater

She had never been so happy in her life before. It was as if the stars were a lining and Kailey swore this was the best high ever. She couldn't begin to understand why _anyone_ would _ever_ take drugs. Flying was utterly _amazing_.

~x~

It was officially Kailey's first match. She was sitting beside Ileana, shaking as she looked around the Great Hall. "Eat or else you're gonna regret it later." Ileana commanded.

"I feel like I'm going to throw up!" Kailey whined.

Ileana gave her the evil eye. "At least drink some pumpkin juice and eat some crackers. If you don't, you may feel funny while flying. And we can't have you falling off your broom during your first game."

 _She has a point,_ Kailey thought. "Fine." She grabbed some crackers and nibbled on them, taking a few sips of pumpkin juice. Her captain, Roger, came and found her.

"Burke, hurry up. We're having a quick team meeting before the game starts." Roger said as he inched towards the door.

"Alright…" Kailey swallowed thickly as she forced the last sip of pumpkin juice down.

Ileana gave her a thumbs up. "You've wanted this for years. Enjoy it, okay!"

Kailey nodded. "See you on the field." She stood up and went to follow Roger and the team. The Ravenclaw table clapped for them as the team disappeared through the doors.

~x~

After the planning and cheering up, the team grabbed their brooms and went onto the field. Roger shook hands with Angelica Johnson, the Gryffindor team Captain. Kailey looked around at the other team. Her heart was racing in her chest and even Umbridge's terrifying hold on the school couldn't get her down.

It was as they were beginning to play that Kailey heard a chant, causing her to feel very confused since it was coming from the Slytherins.

" _Weasley cannot save a thing,_

 _He can't block a single ring._

 _That's why Slytherins all sing,_

 _Weasley is our king!"_

Ron Weasley, the Keeper, looked horrified, and Kailey could understand why. She however had a game to focus on which, by the way, Ravenclaw won.

~x~

"I've never seen such an amazing Chaser!"

"Yeah, she was amazing."

"Wish she was on our team, ya know?"

It was all Kailey could hear the days following the match. This last year of hers was going to be amazing. Roger had informed her that he wished he had asked her to join years ago.

But whatever, right?

~x~

"Freedom at last!" Kailey cheered as she stood beside Ileana. They had just graduated from Hogwarts. The Toad had finally left and the two girls were off to see the world. Kailey was planning on finding a team to join. She had heard the Kenmare Kestrels were looking for a new Chaser so she figured that was where she was headed. It made her think of the first time she had saw the team in action.

Kailey had been six. Her parents had decided to bring her to the World Cup, where she had first set eyes on Quidditch. Her mother always claimed Quidditch was no sport for a proper lady but Kailey didn't care. She longed for the feel the wind in her hair and to feel the excitement that had to be a part of the game. And as she watched the wizards and witches fly on their brooms that faithful day, Kailey had a dream to become a Quidditch player.

So it was in her destiny to follow the Kestrels, especially if they were looking for a Chaser.

So there Kailey stood, staring at the large Quidditch field. It was her first job interview and she hoped with everything inside of her that she got on the team. The first person to come talk to Kailey was smiling woman. Lucy beamed at her as she introduced herself. "Hi, my name is Lucy. I'm the captain. And you are?"

"Kailey," Kailey said as she shook Lucy's hand. "I'm here to try out for your Chaser position?"

"Lovely!" Lucy smiled. "Come meet the others."

She led Kailey to the rest of the others, who were trying out, and the other team member, Kuro. Kailey nearly gushed at the sight of the Beater. She had been a fan of Kuro since her opening game last year. Kailey squealed, "HUGE fan. Kailey, my name is Kailey. Will you sign my shirt?"

Lucy was laughing as Kuro stood before Kailey, staring at the girl. "Sure?" it sounded like a question but Kailey didn't care. She grinned as Lucy handed Kuro a black marker.

Kuro signed her shirt as Kailey beamed. "Oh, thank you!" Kailey gushed.

"Tryouts are about to start, are you coming, Kailey?" Lucy asked. Kailey nodded and followed the two Quidditch players to the field.

~x~

 _Kailey's Point of View_

It was so surreal. It was like my life had meaning again and that I was truly myself. While on my broom, I flew across the field like nobody's business. I was once more back to that point in time when I first got to be on a broom.

The feeling of pure _right_ washed over me. I had played Quidditch like I had never played it before. I owned the game and I owned the broom.

But the last few minutes of my tryout, I had messed up. I had the Quaffle in my hand when… a Bludger came out of nowhere and hit me straight on. I dropped the Quaffle and fell to the ground.

I blacked out, knowing I had failed my dream of being on the Kenmare Kestrel team.

~x~

 _Third Person Point of View_

When Kailey came back around, she woke up in the hospital. She looked confused at the sight of flowers on her nightstand and all the cards. _I don't know_ _ **that**_ _many people…do I?_ She wondered. She turned her head and found Ileana sleeping beside her soundly. Ileana had bags under her eyes and Kailey knew her friend had been here the whole time.

"You've been out for awhile." Kailey turned to see Lucy. "Don't worry; the nurses say you'll be fine."

"Thank God." Kailey relaxed a little until she remembered why she had been hit. "I didn't make the team…did I?"

Lucy raised an eyebrow. "And what makes you believe you didn't make the team?"

"I got hit and I fell." Kailey reminded the captain.

"Everyone gets hit by a Bludger at some point in their career." Lucy smiled at her gently. "We only have a certain amount of time during our careers. All we have to decide is what to do with the time given to us. And so what if you got hit? Are you going to let that end your career?"

"I don't want it to." Kailey replied.

Lucy grinned. "Then don't." She turned and left.

~x~

Kailey's first day of training was exciting. Lucy brought her over to the changing rooms so she could try on her uniform and for her to meet her teammates. "Kailey, meet Ari and Rowan; they are the other two Chasers." Rowan had curly brown hair and hazel eyes, a smile on her face. Ari's brown hair bobbed as she nodded at her, and her golden eyes met Kailey's with friendliness.

Next, Lucy brought Kailey over to a woman with red hair and blue-grey eyes. "Kailey, this is Wujy. She's our Keeper."

"Nice to meet ya," Wujy said as she and Kailey shook hands. "You must be our last Chaser."

"Yup, that's me." Kailey smiled.

Lucy brought her over to three people next. One was Kuro and Kailey grinned even brighter. "You've already met Kuro; she's one of our Beaters. Our other one is Sophie." Strands of long, dark hair escaped Sophie's braid.

"And this is Sanchita." Sanchita had long, black hair that came to her shoulder blades, similar to Sophie's, but shorter. Sanchita's cocoa brown eyes gleamed as they looked over Kailey. "Sanchita is our seeker." Lucy explained.

Kailey shook hands with Sophie and Sanchita. "You both look really similar. Do people mistake you guys for twins, or sisters at least?"

"Sometimes…" Sophie giggled.

"Welcome to the team." Sanchita smiled.

Kailey was beyond happy to be a Kenmare Kestrel.

 _THE END...FOR NOW_


End file.
